lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Checkmate
Checkmate (Japanese: 八バイ八 8 By 8) is a 1999 fighting game for the Nintendo 64 game system. The game features 12 playable characters from various video games released prior to 1999. The game is a parody of the Super Smash Bros. series' debut installment for the same console, and was made for the [[User blog:.vectorDestiny/Lapis Weekly Challenges I - Super Smash Lapis 64|first Lapis Weekly Challenge]], which it later placed first in. The game has a sequel by the name of Bar Code. The game is named after a checkerboard, which the game takes hints from for the aesthetics of the main menus. This is due to a checkerboard having 64 squares, and fits with the "64" theme of the console. According to the Order of the Partial Macrocosm, Checkmate takes place an unspecified amount of time after the game Remnant. Story :The year is 20XX Alien ships rained down upon the Earth, enslaving all those who would have opposed them. This alien menace was ruled over by a purple being known to the Earth-bound citizens as the Polygon Man. The Polygon Man, void of all emotions, captured all of the Earth fortresses and laid traps for all those who came to oppose him and his army. Using his Phozon Army and the enslaved Earthians, he waits for someone strong enough to dare to oppose him and his species, in order to show the planet what he is really made of. However, he is only a single pawn in the grand scheme. Following the strange being known as the Kool-Aid Man, Polygon Man and the Lemmings decided to leave the Polygon Man to his own devices, and interfere only should trouble arise. Which it does. Gameplay The game is a 2.5D fighter that plays almost exactly the same as the Super Smash Bros. series. Fighters duel in a themed arena, often having to avoid gimmicks, in order to knock them off the screen and past the blast line. Damaging players raises their percentage. The higher the damage percentage, the further they get knocked back by attacks. Fighters can also use items in order to further damage their opponents. These items do different things, from firing blasts to spawning assistance. Modes *'1P Mode' - A single player fights through 12 stages- with four boss battle fights. *'Boss Mode' - A single player must fight through all four boss battles with a single life. *'Bonus Mode' - Consists of two game modes: **'Minute Race' - A single player must race through a large area filled with mini-challenges and opponents and reach the end. **'Target Race' - A single player must destroy all 12 targets within a five minute time period. *'Versus Mode' - Up to four players can fight each other in a casual battle. Settings can be changed, making the game either timed or with a set number of lives. Additionally, computer opponents can replace human characters should the players choose to. Characters Playable Characters Default *'Quarterback' - Tecmo Super Bowl - 1991; NES *'NiGHTS' - NiGHTS into Dreams... - 1996; SEGA Saturn *'Timber the Tiger' - Diddy Kong Racing - 1997; Nintendo 64 *'Worm' - Worms - 1995; Amiga *'Ristar' - Ristar - 1995; SEGA Genesis *'Marathon' - Marathon - 1994; Mac OS *'Master of Magic' - Master of Magic - 1994; MS-DOS 5.0+ *'Mappy' - Mappy - 1983; Arcade Unlockable *'Banjo & Kazooie' - Banjo-Kazooie - 1998; Nintendo 64 - Unlocked by beating 1P as every default character. *'Aya Brea' - Parasite Eve - 1998; PlayStation - Unlocked by beating 1P as Akari Hayami. *'Akari Hayami' - 1080° Snowboarding - 1998; Nintendo 64 - Unlocked by beating 1P as Banjo & Kazooie. *'Riou' - Suikoden II - 1998; PlayStation - Unlocked by beating 1P as Aya Brea. Non-Playable Characters *'Chemic' - Phozon - 1983; Arcade; Japan Only - Fought at Stage 6 of 1P. **Unique battle. Instead of KOing the Chemic, one must destroy the Moleks surrounding it to win. *'Polygon Man' - PlayStation - 1995 - Fought at Stage 9 of 1P. *'Lemmings' - Lemmings - 1991; Amiga - Fought at Stage 10 of 1P. *'Kool-Aid Man' - Kool-Aid Man - 1983; Atari 2600 - Fought at the end of 1P. Stages *'Donkey Kong Jr.' - Donkey Kong Jr. - 1982; Arcade *'Smokey Castle' - Diddy Kong Racing - 1997; Nintendo 64 *'Pac-Maze' - Pac-Man - 1980; Arcade *'Dock' - Street Fighter II: The World Warrior - 1991; Arcade *'Earth?' - Zool - 1992; Amiga *'Wario's Woods' - Wario's Woods - 1994; NES *'Rayon' - Bubsy 3D - 1996; PlayStation *'Area 51' - Area 51 - 1995; Arcade *'Grunty's Lair' - Banjo-Kazooie - 1998; Nintendo 64 - Complete 1P as Riou without losing a life. Items *'Stop 'n' Swop' - Banjo-Kazooie - 1998; Nintendo 64 - Releases a random assist character. **'Jazz Jackrabbit' - Jazz Jackrabbit - 1994; Arcade - Fires a barrage of laser beams in front of him. **'Demitri' - Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors - 1994; PlayStation - Projects small clouds of fire on either side of himself. **'Mercenary 1' - Jagged Alliance - 1994; MS-DOS - Heals the fighter that spawns it by 50%. **'Mercenary 2' - Jagged Alliance - 1994; MS-DOS - Plants a land mine where he is spawned. Triggered when an opponent moves over it. **'UFO' - UFO: Enemy Unknown - 1994; Amiga - Activates a laser beam that fires downwards for 10 seconds. **'Ramdozer' - Blast Corps - 1997; Nintendo 64 - Rushes forward. Deals no damage, but is an almost guaranteed OHKO. **'John Cain' - One - 1997; PlayStation - Fires small blasts on either side of him from his arm cannon, before shooting a larger blast above him. **'PaRappa the Rapper' - PaRappa the Rapper - 1997; PlayStation - Sings into his microphone, creating small shockwaves. **'Mage' - Wizardry: Proving Grounds of the Mad Overlord - 1981; Arcade - Creates a small orb of damage magic, before firing it downwards. **'Cursor' - Computer - Useless. Moves around the screen randomly, but deals no damage. Serves as a distraction. *'Honeycomb' - Banjo-Kazooie - 1998; Nintendo 64 - Heals fighters by a small amount. *'Force Shield' - Jazz Jackrabbit - 1994; Arcade - Grants a fighter invincibility for 10 seconds. *'Dart Pistol' - System Shock - 1994; MS-DOS - Fires up to three explosive charges. *'Tome of Power' - Heretic - 1994; MS-DOS - Fires small orbs of lightning. Can be charged to make these larger. *'Hand' - Dungeon Keeper - 1997; MS-DOS - Allows the player to slap their opponents. This gives them a temporary speed boost, though deals damage during this time. *'Wave Arrow' - Poy Poy - 1997; PlayStation - Fires a blast of water forward from the ground. Can be used up to six times. *'Dark Zone' - Poy Poy - 1997; PlayStation - Explodes and creates a black cloud. Staying inside of it damages all players, including the thrower. Lasts for 10 seconds. *'Speed Star' - Poy Poy - 1997; PlayStation - Increases the fighter's speed temporarily. Lasts for 15 seconds. *'Zip' - Myst - 1993; Mac OS - Increases the speed of all players for 30 seconds, though no items spawn during this time and attacks deal half damage. *'Voodoo Root Elixir' - The Secret of Monkey Island - 1990; Amiga - Disables the ability to jump and pick up items for anyone hit with the bottle. *'Root Beer' - The Secret of Monkey Island - 1990; Amiga - Deals damage when thrown at someone. *'Solvalou' - Xevious - 1983; Arcade - Fires small missiles forward that deal low damage and no knockback. Occasionally fires bombs that deal high damage. Profiles All characters have a profile that briefly describes their game and the character's role in the game. :Mappy - 1983 ::Mappy the Mouse is the head of the local police department, put in charge of capturing the notorious Meowky Thieves that steal from the rich and hoard for themselves. Utilizing trampolines and doors, he manages to finally catch the cat-burglars in this twisted game of Cat-and-Mouse. :Tecmo Super Bowl - 1991 ::Straight from the NFL's 1990 drafts, the 28 teams of the time battled on the football pitch to claim the football and score touchdowns. With 20 teammates, players had to use various strategies to duke out their opponents and win the Tecmo Super Bowl. :Marathon - 1994 ::In 2794, a security officer escapes from the UESC Mirata moments before it is destroyed at the hands of an alien race. Trapped on the UESC Marathon in the Tau Ceti system, the officer must defeat the attacking aliens and save the ship from demise. :Master of Magic - 1994 ::A wizard trapped in a large world, the Masters of Magic command their units to clear the fog of war that blocks them from both treasures (guarded by large monsters) and cities inhabited by rival wizard groups. Travelling through the Towers of Wizardry brings the wizards from Arcanus to the parallel world of Myrror, where more dangers await them. :Ristar - 1995 ::The citizens of Flora pray to the Star Goddess, Oruto, in hopes of a hero to descend and protect them from the evil Greedy. That hero is Ristar, who has the power to grant wishes of those who are innocent. Wishing to restore peace to the galaxy, he travels to the various worlds to defeat the brainwashed elders. :Worms - 1995 ::To humans, worms are gross creatures that slither through the damp ground. In reality, they fight each other with heavy artillery. Utilizing various human weapons, such as bazookas and grenades, the worms battle to be deemed as the greatest team. Destroying the world and each other; it's Total Wormage! :NiGHTS Into Dreams... - 1996 ::While humans sleep, their dreams float up to the lands of Nightopia and Nightmaren. Wizeman the Wicked creates various Nightmaren to harness this power to allow him to conquer Nightopia and, eventually, the real world. One Level 1 jester, Nights, eventually learns of his plot and betrays him, leaving behind Reala, Wizeman's most trusted assistant. :Diddy Kong Racing - 1997 ::When Timber's parents go on vacation, the evil wizard Wizpig comes to his island and claims dominance for his alien species. Calling on his friends, including Diddy Kong, Banjo the Bear and Conker the Squirrel, Timber defeats Wizpig and his minions and reclaims his island in various kart races, before travelling to Wizpig's home planet to free his species from their tyrannical ruler. :1080° Snowboarding - 1998 ::Kensuke Kimachi, Dion Blaster, Rob Haywood, Akari Hayami and Ricky Winterborn. Coming from various places in the world, the five snowboarders compete against each other in the world's largest snowboarding competition. Oddly enough, a man made of ice, a panda and a gold-coated snowboarder also compete in this tournament. :Banjo-Kazooie - 1998 ::When Banjo's little sister Tooty is kidnapped by the evil, rhyming witch Gruntilda, Banjo and Kazooie, with the help of the skull-faced shaman Mumbo, must traverse through Grunty's Lair, collecting magical "Jiggy" puzzle pieces in order to advance to Grunty's Furnace Fun and save Tooty before Gruntilda steals her beauty. :Parasite Eve - 1998 ::It all started with Aya Brea (NYPD rookie) and Melissa Pearce (actress) being the sole survivors after the other people inside the opera house spontaneously combust. Before any answers are uncovered, Melissa transforms into a beast and declares herself Eve. Soon, Aya gets caught up in trying to save Eve while others try and use her to create the Ultimate Being and rule the world. :Suikoden II - 1998 ::Prince Luca Blight and Captain Howe orchestrate a mass murder of the players' squadron and blame it on the neighbouring state of Jowston. With the prince now with an excuse to attack, the player, along with their childhood friend Jowy Atreides, the only survivors of their orchestrated homicide, must stop the two from destroying the state. Category:Games